Art Room Abandon
by MiraMizu15
Summary: Antonio Carriedo's a part-time veterinary intern and part-time nude life model. Let's just say that Lovino Vargas is finding it very difficult to focus in figure drawing class. It's normal to want to relieve a little tension. /Art College AU/


**::A/N:: I don't own Hetalia or the icon picture.**

**Hello mugibrows! Here's your art college smut. I wouldn't call this scandalous, per say, but I hope its up to par. Top!Romano, critiques are always appreciated. Happy late Valentine's Day! – Mir**

* * *

Lovino snapped the door to the art room shut with a vengeance and slammed the deadbolt home like it had wrongs to pay for. His eyes were on fire, but that was no oddity to him. What scared him more was that his lips were on fire, his _groin _was on fire. He was a crackling livewire of pent up frustrations, and _damn it all to hell _if he wasn't allowed to burn someone, if he wasn't allowed to dance.

He whirled, his heel squealing against the paint-splattered floor. The object of all his furies, all his ardor, had the gall to stand in the center of the room with a look of fucking serenity on his face. Like seeing a storm-chased Lovino stalk across the floor was in some way a soother of the soul. He wasn't waiting out Lovino's maelstrom but waiting for it.

Antonio smiled lazily at him from his stool, draping his naked Adonis body all over it as though it was his high-horse and he had some righteous cause to defend. Damn him to hell if Lovino wasn't about to be that righteous cause, if Lovino wasn't about to be his _righteous sin. _

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. A mouthful to be sure. A mouthful of sexy fucking shameless infidelity all wrapped up in a nice little package of taut skin and dappled muscles. Antonio knew it, too, and he knew it like he knew his ABC's or the healthy heart rate of a chicken.

Lovino hadn't just happened to meet Antonio the Naked Model at his first figure drawing class. Oh no. No, Lovino had had the fateful misfortune to meet Antonio the Vet Intern, his brother's cat's "favorite doctor, ve!" several months before the class was set to begin. And apparently being a scorching hot animal practitioner didn't pay the bills. No, apparently vets were in the habit of picking up side jobs in the field of nude modeling for college students.

In all of Lovino's fury, the only real anger was directed inward at the embarrassing surprise he had felt upon seeing his brother's vet naked and posing for a bunch of horny young artists. He remembered the moment vividly and wished he didn't, walking into figure drawing class ten minutes late to see _him _all sprawled out in his godlike glory. And dammit if Romano hadn't actually been able to register his face for the first five minutes, so intent was he on the man's well endowed crotch. He had then proceeded to beg every heavenly deity he knew for a Get-Out-Of-Life-Free Card when the idiot actually opened his mouth and chirped, "Wow, Lovi, I didn't know you were an artist! Hi!"

It had only gotten worse from there. Lovino had never before gotten it up in class so many times. Jesus fucking Christ, even in high school when the word "girl" or "penis" had given him a raging hard-on, it hadn't been this bad. It was a Prisoner's Dilemma, it really was, because what would benefit him most in the end – getting a fucking A in the class – meant he actually had to look at Antonio in all his nudity, which ultimately gave him a giant boner and a headache to last him all week.

But Lovino had persevered because he was Italian, he hailed from the land of creatively sculpted porn, he ought to be able to sit through figure drawing class. It didn't help when he voiced his concerns to his brother as Feli was feeding the cat, and his brother's response was, "Ve, but Lovi, you signed up for it, didn't you know there was going to be a naked person?"

He had tried to explain to Feliciano that it wasn't the naked person, per say, it was the fact that the naked person was _his veterinarian_. Feliciano hadn't even batted an eyelash, and it made Lovino wonder if the two of them had just chatted each other up about part-time jobs and flashing innocent civilians. Feliciano had probably already known, for fuckssake, and Lovino was pretty sure that made him uncomfortable, especially because Feliciano was signed up for the class next semester. What the actual fuck.

Lovino's great battle strategy had been simple and flawless as all great commanders are wont to say: Ignore Antonio and (maybe, hopefully, pleaseGod) he'll ignore you. He hadn't accounted for how profligate Antonio really was, how he actually wanted to talk to Lovino on a regular basis. He wanted to hit on Lovino daily, too, much to the student's chagrin and embarrassment. ('Hey Lovi, can I have directions?' 'FUCK YOU, YOU'RE IN A UNIVERSITY, GO TO THE VISITORS CENTER!' 'But I can't ask them for the fastest route to your heart!')

So yes, Lovino was the baited lion, the pricked bull, he was the ousted king, the belittled god, he was so unbelievably angry and aroused and angry that Antonio had another thing coming if he thought he was safe exposing his half-hard cock like that to an empty art room.

"Wow, Lovi, this kind of seduction really suits you," Antonio purred.

In response, Lovino pushed him off his stool and onto the floor. "Shut the fuck up. Just _shut up_, Jesus Christ. All you do is run that pretty little mouth, Antonio." He was instantly on his knees beside the sprawled man, ripping off his tee shirt stained by the shadows of charcoal that over the months had become equally intimate with Antonio's physique.

"I thought you liked to hear my voice," Antonio rasped, at a loss for words when faced with Lovino's very tan and surprisingly toned torso.

Lovino _did_ like to hear Antonio's voice, laced with honey and caramel and a distinctly endearing Spanish lisp. "Maybe, you cretin, but I definitely hate the useless words always spoken by it."

"Harsh," Antonio breathed, already running his hands up and down Lovino's bare sides.

He sucked in his breath, allowing himself for a moment to just feel and appreciate the adoration, even if he wasn't totally sold on its authenticity. "Do you do this often with students, Antonio?" He rolled the 'n' in his name so thin it was like the purr of a car engine. At the same time he straddled Antonio's hips and regarded him through hooded eyes. "Are you as big a whore as your job suggests?"

"There's no shame in liking my body, Lovino." Antonio quivered with anticipation under Lovino's gaze. "As there's no shame in liking yours."

"Smooth," Lovino growled, bending fluid and low over Antonio's chest to nibble at his left earlobe. "But not good enough, bastard."

Antonio grinned against his neck, arching to give Lovino as much access as he needed. "Just because lots of people have seen me naked, doesn't mean I've seen all of them, Lovi. You're my first dirty little secret."

"I'm charmed," Lovino responded, struggling out of his socks and shoes. "Who are you keeping me from? Your wife?"

Antonio full out laughed at that, and pushed Lovino away by his shoulders. "I'm gayer than a rainbow, Lovi, what wife? The only person I have eyes for is _you._"

Lovino decided that was good enough for now. They could iron out the details over coffee or lunch, maybe. All he could really think about was a good hard fuck, and he didn't consider it too much to ask. The classroom would be empty for another hour, as it were, and Lovino was rapidly starving for Antonio's body.

His thumb massaged little circles around the head of Antonio's cock, the pencil dust from his hands mixing greedily with Antonio's sweat. The whimpers that fell from Antonio's warm tongue were as bewitching as they were calming. Antonio was welcoming Lovino, and maybe it was silly, but fuck it if that didn't make him feel better. Lovino's heart wasn't just hammering from physical exertion.

With his head pressed back into the cement floor like that, the delicate plane of Antonio's throat was all too exposed. Lovino took vicious advantage of an opportunity to draw back in and away from thoughts and feelings that always felt out of place. He swooped down to bite and lick in turn; a sudden burst of feral possessiveness marking Antonio like he signed his art, in quick looping arks of feeling.

Antonio's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his fingers scrambled across the hard ground. Lovino moved south slowly. Antonio sounded like he was being tortured with the way he let on, choking on his own desire. Lovino loved it. He had never been so hard in his entire life. The way Antonio writhed underneath him made him like a king or some kind of savage conqueror.

But alas every monarch is kicked from their throne. Antonio had somehow managed to string together the last of his control and was now grinding up into the crack of Lovino's clothed ass, smirk thick and coy, and too-telling of what Antonio yearned for.

Lovino envied the bastard just a little. He loathed the way Antonio oozed confidence, the way he flicked his eyes and everyone just knew who that look was undressing. Because Antonio had it; he was attractive and charming and clearly somewhat clever. But none of those attributes were what pricked Lovino's pride. What made him quail was Antonio's unrestrained ability to know just what he wanted

And now what he wanted was Lovino.

"What're you thinking about, Lovi?" Antonio murmured, husky and promising of distraction. His hands slid down the tracks of Lovino's hips to unbutton and unzip his pants. Lovino kicked them off and grinned.

"You." He wasn't sure just what made him so honest in that moment, except that he'd never seen such earnestness as he saw in Antonio's eyes, and an artist can appreciate the fleeting.

"Good things about me?"

Lovino licked his way across Antonio's quivering belly. "I'm thinking about just how loudly you're going to be screaming my name."

Antonio's sweaty face actually had the nerve to look smug. "Oh, I believe it," he agreed effortlessly and Lovino's brain short-circuited.

Antonio's cheek was rewarded by the immediately gratifying confines of Lovino's spicy mouth enveloping his dick. Antonio keened and anchored himself to reality with fistfuls of his partner's hair. Lovino rolled the head of Antonio's cock around his tongue like he sucking a lollipop, quick and sweet. Antonio groaned when he was left too soon to the cold open air, now painfully standing to attention.

Lovino smirked. "Didn't think you were getting off that easy, did you?"

"Hah," Antonio panted, trying to maintain some semblance of calm. "I just hoped you were going to be a more promising lover, Lovi, and actually follow through."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." The growl held glorious promise.

Antonio looked up, a little askance when he felt Lovino pull away. He had hoped for something like this too long to let it escape too early, but the young man was simply rifling through his book bag, searching until he removed a bottle of lube. "Counting your chickens before they've hatched, Lovi?"

"Playing my luck."

The comment probably shouldn't have, but it made Antonio swell. This was the enchanting man who had looked so nervous when his brother's cat had started choking at the vet hospital. This was the charming student who turned too many shades of red to even document. This was the artist who sketched so beautifully, Antonio felt unworthy to be the focus of his work. Antonio was enraptured by Lovino in a way he'd never been about anyone else, in a way that had to be unhealthy and strange, and he was bolstered by the idea that maybe Lovino wanted him too. Even if it was just for sex.

Lovino unscrewed the transparent bottle quickly if not shakily and squirted a generous amount onto his three middle fingers. Anxiety was setting in. What if he fucked this up somehow and Antonio never wanted to see him again? This wasn't exactly romantic, fucking his fantasy lover on the dirty floor of an empty classroom.

With his hand that wasn't slicked by lubricant, he maneuvered Antonio's legs apart, blushing furiously at the very revealing image he was now privy to. God Antonio was hot; it was _sexy _the way his cheeks were flushed and his gaze was fixed on Lovino. It struck him like it never had with any of his other partners just how trusting Antonio was right now, allowing Lovino to see him like this in broad daylight.

He ran his slick finger from Antonio's balls down to his hole which fluttered at his whisper touch. Lovino plunged in with his long artist's fingers, and Antonio swallowed him up to the knuckle. He slid around for a moment, curling his finger just so, hoping to find Antonio's prostrate. He wanted the model to be a screaming moaning mess.

Antonio gasped and rolled back onto Lovino's finger after a moment of acclimation. It was always strange with a new partner, always strange after several months. He was very appreciative with the second finger and practically sobbing by the time the third came and hit his nerve center dead on. Lovino thrust in and out of him mercilessly, loving the dirty squelch that was making Antonio blush so prettily.

"Lovi, go, I'm ready," he snapped in heavily-accented English. His garbled pleas were going straight to Lovino's groin.

"Bend over the table." It was a demand Antonio was happy to oblige.

He clambered up, limbs shaking and cock twitching as he used the table for support. He leaned over it, knees askew and arms like jelly. His ass was tantalizingly inviting just hanging in the air like that, loose hole begging to be fucked.

Antonio looking so wanton was sending the Italian into a similar state of disarray. He positioned himself and Antonio felt sure hands grip tightly onto his thighs. He took a deep breath, and it was shaky in its abandon. Lovino felt it ripple through Antonio. It was disquieting knowing the other man was nervous.

Lovino grasped his hips tightly and in one graceless movement flipped Antonio around and hoisted him up so that his back was flat against the table and his legs were propped on Lovino's shoulders. He would rather watch Antonio's face anyway, than see his back.

Antonio was blindsided by the unexpected switch and when his eyes locked with Lovino's, pink lips parted in a surprised 'o'. Lovino found himself zeroing in on those lips, and it occurred to him that not once had he taken advantage of that mouth or that tongue. At that moment, desiring nothing more than to remedy it, Lovino bent forward and gave Antonio a full-on sloppy kiss. The Spaniard moaned desperately. He hadn't realized how much he'd wanted this from Lovino, this different kind of intimacy that didn't feel solely physical but emotional too. He pushed his tongue into Lovino's mouth and it was just as fiery and hot as he'd imagined it to taste.

Making full use of his partner's distraction, Lovino sheathed himself in Antonio's body in one quick movement. Antonio tried to break the kiss with a yell, but Lovino wouldn't let him. He swallowed it instead, worrying Antonio's lower lips between his teeth as he rocked gently into him. He now felt like Antonio was something precious in his care, and he stilled his own raging passions to make sure Antonio was okay, was comfortable.

When Antonio tried to slam himself down on Lovino's cock, Lovino figured he was probably okay. The pace Lovino chose was no pace at all. He alternated between shallow torturous thrusts and deep mind-numbing ones. Antonio toes were curling at the base of Lovino's spine, his voice coming through in a strangled half-shout half-moan. He was a sweaty sexy mess, grasping at Lovino's shoulders one minute, trying to hold his hand the next. Every so often Lovino stole another wild kiss, foolishly desperate for a sense of Antonio's kindness, of his devotion.

Lovino knew he was close with every sucking greedy clench of Antonio's gorgeous ass, with every low groan elicited from him. With three firm tugs of Antonio's thick cock he was coming undone all over Lovino's stomach, _Lovino's name _on his lips.

It was Antonio's shameless exclamation and the sudden tightening around his cock that did him in. He pounded into Antonio's limp body as he rode out the most powerful orgasm of his young life, clutching Antonio's hips and maybe shouting the man's name like a broken prayer.

It was minutes before the white pleasure receded from Lovino's mind. He was still draped over Antonio and his softening cock was still inside delightful heat. He pulled out almost reluctantly, a stupid sentiment apparently shared by the stupid idiot below him. Antonio's eyes were tight shut, but a frown came over his handsome face when Lovino removed himself, like he too was afraid of the moment ending.

Lovino propped himself up on shaky elbows, taking one last deep breath at Antonio's musky neck. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his pulse was still running fast. He didn't want to just put his clothes back on and leave. He wanted to take Antonio back to his apartment, cook him dinner, and then maybe go for another round. Despite everything, despite the lunacy of the situation, Lovino had liked Antonio from the minute he'd first smiled at him in the vet's office, and he was terrified that everything was going to end here with regretted lust.

Antonio blinked open his beautiful, _beautiful _eyes, eyes Lovino could never sketch quite right (though now he thought he might be able to), and watched Lovino like he was a skittish wild animal.

In his post-coital haze, he blamed his next actions on the way the setting sun illuminated Antonio like gold, but he found his lips pressing a reverent kiss over Antonio's heart and his mouth saying, "I can't seem to draw noses quite right, and you make a damn good model. If- if you want to come back to my place, I might even be persuaded to throw in a free meal."

Antonio had never smiled at him more brightly.

* * *

**Critiques, comments, compliments are encouraged~**


End file.
